Our Story : First School's Day
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Kyuhyun memulai kehidupan sederhananya berharap ia akan mendapatkan teman yang tak melihat kekayaannya. Tapi siapa sangka, ia memulai di waktu yang tidak tepat. "Seharusnya aku datang dengan Heli saja!" Guest Star: L-Infinite


**Our Story : First School's Day**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Huang Zi Tao & Other **

**Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Kyuhyun memulai kehidupan sederhananya berharap ia akan mendapatkan teman yang tak melihat kekayaannya. Tapi siapa sangka, ia memulai di waktu yang tidak tepat. "Seharusnya aku datang dengan Heli saja!" Guest Star: L-Infinite**

**Rated : K +**

**Genre: Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni milik ika zordick dan Kibum sangat amat ingin ku miliki!**

**Warning: Typos, series, AU, OOC, humor failed, GS (For eomma)**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Pagi yang indah di mansion keluarga Cho yang terkenal. "_Good morning, Mr. Edward" _sapa seorang maid pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sepertinya butler kepala keluarga tersebut. "Apakah tuan muda sudah bangun?"

Semua maid yang berdiri di depan ruangan sang tuan muda—pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho saling berpandangan. Tidak ada yang tertarik menjawab pertanyaan sang atasan rupanya. "Sebenarnya..." salah seorang maid berambut pendek menyela. Ia tampak berusaha memilah kata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan keadaan aneh terkesan ganjil di pagi hari keluarga Cho.

Edward menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap intens pada salah satu maid cantik pilihan tuan besar Cho untuk melayani anak semata wayangnya. "Tuan muda tak seperti biasanya, _Mister" _

Tanpa buang waktu Edward mengetuk pintu besar yang memisahkan ruangan tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun dengan ruang tengah mansion kemudian membukanya. "Selamat pagi tuan muda" sapa Edward membungkuk formal pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tampak kesusahan memakai dasinya. "Oh... Pagi, Mr. Edward" sambut Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada sang butler kesayangannya.

Sama seperti kumpulan maid di depan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, Edward ikut mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah sang tuan muda di pagi hari yang cerah ini. "Tuan muda, anda sudah bangun?"

"See, Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang yang masih tertidur?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Sedikit kesal tentunya, apa-apaan itu? Dikatai sebagai orang yang tidur berjalan oleh butler yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah tersebut cukup membuatnya kesal rupanya.

"I think.." butler paruh baya tersebut berdehem kemudian saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam setelah berujar asal. "Sorry, ok... Sarapanmu sudah siap tuan muda"

%ika. Zordick%

"Nyam... nyam... nyam..." Changmin sibuk mengunyah sarapan paginya. "Mama, Where is my milk? Nyam... nyam?" tanyanya dengan makanan yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

"Boojae... where is my coffe?" sang kepala keluarga—Shim Yunho membalik buku tebal kedokterannya. Ia menghela nafas sesekali, sial sekali ia harus di hadapkan dengan buku-buku seperti ini tiap paginya. Hah~ salahkan ia yang memilih Nyonya Shim Jaejoong sebagai istrinya, menjadikannya seorang dokter secara paksa.

Hah~ jika boleh jujur. Shim Yunho bukanlah seorang yang suka memaksakan otaknya dan matanya untuk berhubungan dengan deretan huruf yang tertera di buku-buku medis. Jika saja ia tak jatuh cinta pada sosok Shim Jaejoong ketika ia duduk di kelas tiga menengah atas, ia mungkin takkan pernah berhubungan dengan namanya dunia kedokteran.

Ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi sekaligus yang sangat hebat dalam menari. Bukankah impiannya amat bertolak belakang dengan profesinya sekarang? Tentu saja, ini semua berubah sejak ia menyatakan perasaannya pada perpisahan sekolahnya dahulu. Siapa yang sangka sang primadona sekolah itu malah menjawab dengan kata-kata yang begitu sakratis, "Aku ingin memiliki seorang anak yang pintar dari laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter"

Demi guru biologinya yang berwajah sangar dan berkepala botak serta selalu berbicara "Ngelantur" menurutnya—karena sang guru selalu berbicara dengan bahasa ilmiah, ia sungguh tak mengira bahwa pelajaran bodoh itu akan menjadi penentu masa depan hidup dan rumah tangganya. Dan oh... terkutuklah karena dia sama sekali tak mengerti soal pelajaran biologi sejak ia terlahir di dunia ini.

Baiklah...

Karena memang takdir, atau karena sang author adalah penggemar YunJae maka jadilah Shim Yunho belajar keras di waktu terakhirnya. Hingga sebuah keajaiban terjadi hingga ia masuk di perguruan tinggi terkemuka di jurusan Kedokteran. Dewi Fortuna memang suka hinggap di bahumu Yunho—ssi.

Sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya mengapa Shim Yunho harus bersedia repot-repot mengambil spesialisnya? Jawabannya mudah...

Itu karena...

"Mama... Where's my milk. It's tea mama... not milk" protes Changmin menunjuk gelas kesayangannya yang berisi cairan yang tak sesuai keinginannya.

Shim Changmin.

Boo Jae menginginkan anak yang pintar dari seorang laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Pertama ia seorang dokter. Ia juga mempunyai seorang anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Permasalahan utamanya adalah...

Shim Changmin anaknya.

BUKANLAH ANAK YANG PINTAR!

Itu artinya, ia harusnya siap untuk di ceraikan sebenarnya. Jadilah ia harus berkerja keras mengambil gelar spesialisnya demi membuat sang istri melupakan permohonannya dahulu. Dan tentang bahasa yang bercampur dengan inggris. God... ia dan anaknya tak begitu pintar dengan bahasa asing, baiklah... itu juga karena the demon hell that he love.

"Kurang tinggi apalagi kau Shim Changmin? Kau ingin menghancurkan rumah kita dengan kau yang terus tumbuh? Lihat... usiamu masih enambelas tahun dan lihat tinggimu? Yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang sebagai mamamu yang baik adalah mencegah pertumbuhanmu"

"Tapi mama! Aku mau susu!" Changmin kembali melayangkan protes. Yunho memandang malas terhadap pertengkaran dua manusia yang begitu ia cintai di dunia ini. Ayolah... ia sebenarnya juga ingin pagi yang tenang dan... ah.. sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan kopinya. Poor Yunho, right?

"No! Minum teh mu atau kupotong jajanmu!"

"PAPA..." raung Changmin berusaha mendapatkan pembelaan. Yunho menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia ingin membela putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia melirik Jaejoong. Hell... Yunho menatap iba sang anak dengan mata yang seolah berbicara "Aku tak berdaya min"

"Turuti apa kata mamamu Min" ujar Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Tidak adil"

%ika. Zordick%

"HOAAMM~~" Kibum menguap untuk kesekian kalinya di meja makan mereka. Matanya masih belum beralih dari secarik kertas yang berisi pidato yang akan dibawakannya sebagai siswa berprestasi yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam ujian masuk Blossom high school. Otaknya yang jenius berusaha mengingat kata per kata yang sudah sebelumnya di rangkainya agar menjadi pidato yang memang pantas di tampilkan seorang siswa berprestasi.

Kim Ryeowook—sang umma keluarga Kim menoleh pada Kibum. Di tuangkannya kopi hangat untuk sang anak, "Sebaiknya kau tak usah bekerja di bar lagi, Bummie" raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah keibuannya yang imut itu. Kibum hanya melirik sedikit, "Aku baik-baik saja" jawab singkat kemudian meminum kopinya—kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pidatonya.

"Oh... Muthim teruth berganti. Bunga-bunga berkembang membuatku teringat akan dirimu wahai thayangku. Aku terdiam membithu, air mata merebeth tak mau di kontrol. Tuhan... aku thayang dia, gadith cantik yang thuka berdiam diri dalam mimpi thepiku"

Krik...

Nyut... nyut...

Kibum sontak meremas kertas yang ada ditangannya. Konsentrasinya langsung pecah saat mendengar Sehun—adik tercintanya mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang tak terdengar sempurna. Yah... karena penyakit cadelnya yang entah kenapa betah melekat pada dirinya yang padahal sudah hampir menginjak usia lima belas tahun.

"Pagi, Sehunnie~. Anak umma sedang apa hmm?" Ryeowook meletakkan segelas susu dan semangkuk sereal ke hadapan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, "Makathih umma~, Thehun sedang menghapal puithi yang ditugathkan theongthenim"

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. "Ohh... Gadith cantik di tepi thungai" kembali Sehun melanjutkan puisinya. "Hoi.. cadel, sebaiknya kau mengganti puisi mu"

Sehun menatap tajam Kibum yang sedang menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Dua lelaki tampan yang dianugerahi otak yang jenius itu seolah memiliki halilintar yang saling menyambar di antara keduanya. "Sudahlah..." Ryeowook berusaha menengahi pertengkaran kedua anaknya.

"Ada masalah datar hyung?"

"Of course, many "S" in your word. You know what I mean" Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedikit risih juga ketika di katai "si datar" oleh adik semata wayangnya itu. Seandainya Kibum bisa mengutuk si adik, maka ia percaya FF ini bukan berjudul "Our Story series" melainkan "Si Cadel yang terkutuk" atau "Malin Cadel"

"Damn flat!"

"Talk to my hand!"

"Kith my atth?"

"What? Kitty my ate? Cadel joke, right?" balas Kibum yang membuat Sehun memajukan bibirnya. Kenapa hyungnya ini harus melawannya dengan bahasa Inggris, jika begini terus dia akan kalah. Bukan karena ia tak bisa bahasa Inggris, ayolah tofelnya mencapai nilai 500, hanya saja conversation bahasa Inggris memerlukan huruf s yang banyak dalam makiannya.

"HABISKAN MAKANAN KALIAN DAN PERGI KE SEKOLAH!" pekikan cempreng dari ibu tercinta akhirnya kembali menyelamatkan Sehun dari bullian sang 'flat' hyungnya. Ahh... tapi sepertinya ia takkan menyerah begitu saja, dia akan membalas sang hyung cepat atau lambat.

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa makanannya enak Tao Tao?" tanya Top mengelus surai kehitaman remaja yang mengenakan seragam Blossom high school yang ada di di sampingnya. Tao—lelaki China yang menyukai panda itu hanya mengangguk sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat TOP ingin berteriak gembira setiap melihatnya.

G-Dragon—Pipi Tao hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang dicintainya saling menunjukkan hubungan yang begitu harmonis. Ahh, iya bahkan hampir lupa betapa Tao dahulunya mengutuk hubungannya dengan Top. Betapa menderitanya kekasih tercintanya itu sebelum Tao bisa menerimanya seperti sekarang.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya. Dengusan kesal terdengar sudah, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Hy.. What's wrong?" Top mulai merasa ada yang salah. Ia melirik pada sang suami yang hanya menggendikkan bahu—tanda ia juga tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sang anak tercinta mereka.

"Pipi..." Tao memanggil G-Dragon, itu artinya GD lah yang bermasalah sekarang. Hanya menelan ludah—lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu tersenyum begitu manis untuk anaknya. "What's wrong baby?"

"Tao ingin makan, tapi pipi sibuk bekerja" ujar Tao yang membuat Top langsung melototkan matanya memberi isyarat agar GD menyingkirkan foto-foto artis perusahaannya yang terkesan memenuhi meja makan.

Menelan ludah secara paksa, GD menyimpan satu persatu foto yang ada di meja makan. Hah~ ia tak ingin dua ahli bela diri, Tao dan Top akan menghancurkan meja makan pagi ini dan berakhir ia yang berdiam diri di rumah sakit akibat amukan keduanya. "Sorry~ Pipi kilaf"

"Nevermind~" ucap Tao ceria kembali manerima suapan dari Top.

%ika. Zordick%

Sang tuan muda Cho memandangi jalanan dari jendela kaca limosinnya. Pemikiran-pemikirannya bercampur aduk, ya.. ia tidak melupakan bahwa keceriannya sekarang akibat dari tiga orang sahabat baru yang ia kenal beberapa waktu silam. Kali ini keceriannya hilang pun, akibat ketiga orang tersebut.

Pemikirannya menerawang jauh. Kyuhyun terlalu takut ia akan kehilangan sahabat seperti yang sering ia alami. Yah.. karena kekayaannya yang memang bisa dikatakan diatas normal orang kaya. WTH... boleh aku mengutuk kekayaan Tuan Cho Siwon dan Nyonya Cho Heechul yang berkolaborasi dengan begitu sempurnanya hingga menghasilkan keturunan yang begitu merasa kekayaannya itu suatu hambatan?

Kembali Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Cukup menarik perhatian sang butler—Edward. Entah kenapa Author memilih nama Edward untuk butler paruh baya yang begitu setia pada Kyuhyun. Padahal siapapun tahu, bahwa ika zordick bukanlah pecinta film vampire dengan adegan action nanggung. Ahh... ia bahkan mengingat bahwa lidahnya pernah terkilir menyebut nama Edward Cullen menjadi Edward Fallen (?)

Jerk...

"Turunkan aku disini" Kyuhyun menyebutkan tiga kata keramat yang membuat sang supir buru-buru mengerem limosin putih tersebut. Tepat di persimpangan di depan Blossom high school. Ada apa gerangan sang tuan muda yang terkenal tak ingin berkeringat dan kotor tersebut?

Edward kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Cukup heran.

"Apa anda ingin saya antarkan sampai gerbang tuan?" Edward buru-buru turun mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun ketika remaja yang sejak lahir diasuhnya tersebut keluar dari limosin. "Biar aku jalan sendiri"

"Aku memasukkan seragam ganti kalau kau merasa terlalu berkeringat" kembali Edward mengingatkan sang tuan muda seolah Kyuhyun akan pergi jauh dalam waktu yang lama.

"Jangan lupa makan siang"

"Aku mengerti Mr. Edward" Kyuhyun mendengus bosan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah.. lalu.." kembali butler paruh baya berkebangsaan Firlandia itu berucap. "Stop... I understand and I will ok"

"You're right, see you in home"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku seragamnya. Ia harus menjadi pribadi yang mandiri untuk menarik perhatian para sahabat barunya kan? Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, tersenyum begitu manisnya, memancarkan aura pesonanya. Beberapa wanita yang melihatnya harus terpaksa berdebar kencang akibat hal tersebut.

"You see, Mr. Driver? Our Kyuhyun not a baby boy now"

"Yeah... He is growing be better, Mr. Edward" supir tersebut menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada sang butler. "Oh... Dia sudah menjadi anak yang hebat" sepertinya orang tua itu mulai menunjukkan sisi melankolisnya. Dan bukankah sang supir sama menjijikkannya dengan dia yang kini mulai mengharu biru dan bernostalgia tentang majikan mereka?

%ika. Zordick%

"_Keep your head down... nananannanana,... keep your head down..."_ Changmin mulai berdendang tak jelas sambil mengkayuh sepedanya. Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih pada mama nya—Shim Jaejoong yang berkuasa karena masih berbaik hati tak menyuruhnya harus berjalan ke sekolah barunya dan memberinya sepeda yang lumayan bergaya.

"Changmin!" pekikan seseorang membuat lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menghentikan laju sepedanya. Ia berbalik, mendapati seorang yang tampaknya begitu ceria di matanya pagi ini. Hei... ayolah Cho Kyuhyun di pagi ini tampak berbeda. Where's Limosin? Where's red carpet? Where's his money? Apa dunia akan segera kiamat? Tuan muda Cho jatuh miskin?

Changmin cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal yang paling mustahil di dunia ini adalah memikirkan bahwa keluarga Cho jatuh miskin, dan baru saja ia memikirkannya. Sepertinya ia harus mensyukuri bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu pintar, jika ia orang yang pintar bisa dipastikan ia akan sial seharian penuh. Dan OH Shim Changmin.. apa hubungan kapasitas otakmu, kekayaan keluarga Cho dan Kesialan di hari pertamamu sekolah?

"HO! KYUHYUN!" Changmin segera turun dari sepedanya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. Kyuhyun berlari menghampirinya, ahh—Kyuhyun bahkan amat senang melakukannya. Ini yang amat ia inginkan, berlari menghampiri teman yang tidak sengaja bertemu di depan gerbang. Bahkan ia sudah menyusun rencana seperti saat ini saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"KYU! MIN!" pekikan lain membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menoleh. Senyum mereka terkembang untuk teman manja dan imut mereka—Huang Zi Tao. Setidaknya mereka bersyukur, hanya ada topi berbentuk panda hari ini. "Cao an" Sapa Tao ramah.

"Pagi juga Tao" sambung Changmin yang kebetulan ia mengetahui dari film Hongkong bergenre colosal yang beberapa kali di tontonnya karena begitu menguras inspirasinya sebagai seorang pujangga.

Pujangga? "Apa tidurmu menghasilkan bunga tidur yang begitu membuatmu merasakan betapa indahnya dunia ini hingga kau memilih untuk melanjutkan tidur?" inilah yang dimaksudkan dengan Shim Changmin seorang pujangga sekaligus si omong besar.

Tao menggeleng imut, cukup membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menganga tak percaya. Demi HyunA personil four minute yang unyu-unyu mereka tak menyangka bahwa pria di hadapan mereka ini hampir menyamai HyunA dalam soal berimut ria. "Kurasa Kibum yang merasakan hal itu Min" ujar Tao polos menunjuk salah satu dari mereka yang kini tengah berjalan dengan mata terpejam ke arah gerbang.

"Wow... Dia sungguh tertidur" salut Changmin tak percaya.

Tiiinnn... Tiiinnn...

Suara klakson memekakkan telinga terdengar. BYURRRR...

Genangan air di depan gerbang besar Blossom high school di lintasi oleh limosin hitam dan menciprati orang terdekat darinya. Eh... Wait the minute... orang terdekat yang terkena cipratan genangan air tersebut adalah... Changmin? Bukan... jaraknya cukup aman! Tao? Bukan dia juga, tubuh seseorang melindunginya. Kemudian siapa yang kena? ASTAGA! TUAN MUDA CHO YANG TERKENAL YANG SELALU MELEWATI GENANGAN AIR DAN MEMBASAHI ORANG SIAL YANG KEBETULAN BERADA DI SANA!

Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun merasakan bagaimana jadinya menjadi orang sial yang tak sengaja harus terbuli oleh limosinnya. Dan sekarang ia juga merasakan betapa membahagiakannya mengumpat. "Sh*t! Who is that xx?"

Karpet merah tergelar di depan pintu limosin hingga tangga gedung utama blossom high school. "Huwooo~ Orang kaya" celoteh Changmin yang tampak begitu takjub dengan limosin pertama yang di lihatnya sepanjang umurnya. "Tao.. kau ingin foto denganku di limo ini?" Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya, cepat di rangkulnya tubuh Tao dan mulai berselca ria.

"Tch!" Kyuhyun berdecih. Dia tak mengerti tapi ada rasa sesak di hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa, mengapa ia tak suka melihat Changmin dan Tao berselca ria di dekat mobil limosin si xx ini.

"BAIKLAH... PERHATIKAN LANGKAH KALIAN! TUAN MUDA KIM MYUNGSOO TELAH TIBA" seorang butler muda berteriak seperti orang gila dengan toa di depan mulutnya. "Seharusnya aku datang dengan heli saja" gumam Kyuhyun menunjukkan aura setannya menatap seorang lelaki berseragam sama dengannya keluar dari limo. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya diatas karpet merah seolah dia seorang artis hollywood.

Mata tajam bagaikan elang. Hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang senantiasa menunjukkan senyuman seringgaian. Tataan rambut yang dibuat sedikit berdiri dan langkah anggun laksana keluarga kerajaan. "Seseorang hentikan dia, sebelum aku menelpon Edward dan menyuruhnya untuk menggelar karpet emas di sini" gerutu Kyuhyun mulai tak jelas. Tapi sepertinya ia serius.

TEP...

"HEI KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MENYINGKIR DARI JALAN TUAN MUDA!"

Hening...

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat orang setengah sadar—Kim Kibum si datar yang tak tahu kondisi berjalan dengan langkah gontai di atas karpet merah tuan muda Kim Myungsoo yang terhormat. "Kau..." bahkan Myungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan emosinya yang mungkin akan meledak kapan saja.

"Astaga... Kibum apa yang dilakukannya disana?" Changmin menepuk jidatnya. Sekali lagi si IQ luar biasa membuktikan bahwa antara idiot dan jenius itu beda tipis. Ia berlari dengan menarik Tao demi menghentikan tindakan luar biasa Kibum yakni menginjak karpet merah salah satu orang kaya yang baru saja ia kenal.

Tao berusaha menggapai tubuh Kibum yang sepertinya masih belum bangun dari tidurnya dari pembatas karpet merah. Sementara Changmin mencari sesuatu yang bisa di jadikannya untuk menggapai Kibum dari sana, seperti ranting atau tali. Oh... Shim Changmin tidakkah kau berpikir yang kau lakukan seolah Kibum sedang terjebak di pasir hidup mengerikan?

Kyuhyun yang terbengong dari tadi, ikut menyusul Kibum. Tapi sepertinya ia cukup pintar tak seperti ke dua teman mereka yang lain. Ia menginjak karpet merah dan berusaha membangunkan Kibum. "Kibum, bangunlah! Kau bisa di suruh ganti rugi yang besar jika tetap di sini" bisik Kyuhyun mencoba sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

Setidaknya triknya berhasil membangunkan Kibum yang anti dengan "Pengeluaran uang berlebihan" yang tengah mengigau. "What's happend?" suatu kalimat tanya yang cukup membuat Tao dan Changmin terpekik girang karena sang sahabat mereka telah terbangun.

"KAU HEBAT KYU!" teriak mereka serempak dengan mengacungkan ibu jari mereka.

Kibum berbalik, dengan wajah yang err—datar ia menatap Myungsoo. "Kau menginjak karpet merahku, chingu" begitu berwibawa dan tenang. Tapi ayolah... bukan Kim Kibum namanya jika ia peduli tentang itu. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

JDERRR...

Bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum, baru kali ini Myungsoo—lelaki tampan itu merasakan begitu di remehkan oleh seseorang. Parahnya oleh seseorang yang err—baiklah tidak terlihat lebih kaya darinya. "Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan hari yang tak menyenangkan di sekolah mulai hari ini" Myungsoo menyeringgai. "Jangan panggil aku L jika aku tak bisa melakukannya"

"Kibum—ah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangan Kibum agar pergi dari sana. Ia sudah melihat gelagat tidak enak dari Changmin yang sudah siap untuk berkelahi dengan butler seseorang yang menamai dirinya L tersebut. Setidaknya ia akan berbicara pada keluarga L nanti dan meminta agar tak menyentuh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hei... hei... sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi begitu rendah diri?

"Hei chingu" Kibum menatap L remeh. "Aku tak peduli siapa namamu, karena kurang dari tiga menit aku akan melupakanmu"

"Kau..." L menunjuk wajah Kibum. "Karena kau bukan orang yang penting untukku" lanjut Kibum santai, menyingkirkan tangan L yang menunjuk dirinya.

"Hmm..." L bergumam. Changmin menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya lagi. SREEETT... SREET.. "Min, itu bau" saat Tao mengeluh dengan bau yang dihasilkan oleh benda yang di bawa oleh Changmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin meletakkan benda bau menjijikkan yang dibawanya ke atas karpet merah sang tuan muda L. "Tentu saja, ini kan kotoron anjing, Tao"

Krik...

Krik...

Wajah Myungsoo dan Kyuhyun langsung memucat. Kibum membalik tubuhnya dan merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun santai. "Bagus Min, upacara pembukaan sudah akan dimulai"

%ika. Zordick%

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Kibum. Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya mewakili seluruh siswa tahun pertama Blossom high school untuk berterima kasih pada pihak sekolah yang telah menerima kami di sini. Demi belajar disini, mendapatkan pengalaman di masa muda kami dan tentu saja mendapatkan teman-teman yang akan mengerti kita tanpa ada ucapan diantaranya" sebuah senyuman terukir simple di bibir merah lelaki berkaca mata yang kini berada di atas panggung.

"HUWOOOO~~~~" Changmin mengeluarkan banner dari tasnya yang bertulisan "KIM KIBUM, I LOVE YOU" baiklah, kurasa dia memang sungguhan bodoh. Apa ia kira Kim Kibum adalah salah satu personil Super Junior yang sedang melakukan fansigned?

"Min, kau membuatku malu!" Tao berusaha menutupi wajahnya. "Sudahlah Tao, anggap saja kau tak mengenalnya" sahut Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menutupi bahwa wajahnya memerah karena kelakuan konyol si sahabat idiotnya.

"Jadi dia orang terpintar di sekolah kita? Pantas saja dia begitu berani padaku" Kyuhyun sayup mendengar seseorang yang tengah berbicara. Ia berbalik, menemukan sosok Myungsoo yang tengah menyeringgai menatap sosok Kibum di atas panggung sana. "Lihat saja, dia harus menjadi temanku!" lanjut L yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun berdesis.

Kyuhyun menekan beberapa nomor yang dihapalnya luar kepala. "Sambungkan aku pada nomor pribadi anak keluarga Kim bernama Myungsoo dengan panggilan L" ucapnya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat L meronggoh saku seragamnya. Mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga. "_Tandai namaku L, Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kim kibum, Shim Changmin dan Huang Zi Tao adalah sahabatku, jika kau bermaksud mengambilnya maka langkahi aku dulu" _Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sesudahnya.

"Tuan muda Cho rupanya. Aku takkan kalah darimu"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kita lihat nanti"

"Blossom High School, lakukanlah apa yang kalian butuhkan disini. Belajarlah dan raih cita-cita kalian!" Kibum akhirnya menyelesaikan pidatonya. "Dan satu lagi, orang idiot yang memegang benner bodoh itu, aku tak mengenalnya"

JLEEEBB...

Sepertinya Changmin tidak menyadari kata-kata terakhir itu karena dia masih dengan riangnya berteriak bak fan boy dari Kibum. Tao hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ahh... "Kyu, sepertinya Bum akan marah karena kekonyolan Changmin" adunya

"Biarkan saja, kita kan tidak ikut-ikutan"

"Tapi kasihan Changmin"

"Kasihani otaknya yang idiot"

%ika. Zordick%

"Bummie, kenapa kau bersekolah di Blossom?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Mereka berempat, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Tao sepertinya cukup menikmati semilir angin lembut di atap sekolah saat jam makan siang. Changmin mengunyah satu per satu makanannya dengan lahap. Tidak jarang juga dia mengambil makanan milik yang lain.

"Menurutmu karena apa?"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau Tao karena Pipi Tao mengatakan bahwa dulu dia bersekolah disini dan mengenal Didi disini. Jadi Tao mau lihat sekolah seperti apa yang bisa menyatukan mereka berdua, apakah itu juga alasan Bummie bersekolah disini?"

"Itu alasan yang terlalu polos untukku, ada yang lain?"

"Anu.. Nyam.. nyam.. karena itu nyam,.. seperti aku nyam... karena kau diancam ibumu nyam,... nyam.. jika tak masuk sini maka porsi makanmu akan di kurangi"

DOEEENGGG...

Baiklah... itu alasanmu masuk sekolah ini Min! Dan ku akui itu konyol!

"Apa karena ini sekolah terbaik dan untuk membuktikan kau orang terbaik yang akan memasuki sekolah terbaik juga?" tanya Kyuhyun sekaligus memberitahu alasan dia masuk sekolah ini.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak... Aku masuk karena ini sekolah terdekat dari rumahku"

Demi apapun, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menghantukkan kepalanya ke lantai sekarang juga. "Ayolah, kenapa kalian diam? Ini sekolah yang bisa menghemat waktu dan uangku sekitar 50 %"

God... ini untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyesal untuk bertanya.

END

Changmin: Ahh... demi Tuhan, memang tidak cocok yeah

L : peran perdana ku berpartisipasi di FF ika zordick, dan jujur aku suka peranku

Kyuhyun: aku tak suka peranmu. Tunggu dulu, dilihat dari series yang ini, bukankah dia akan sering muncul?

Kibum: menurut skrip sih begitu, L bakalan banyak muncul untuk merebut sahabat-sahabatmu Kyu.

Tao: WOW! Kita di perebutkan?

L : aku akan menang, dari arahmanapun aku jauh lebih tampan dari Cho Kyuhyun

Kyu : tapi di sini aku lebih kaya, ayahku Siwon weeeh

Changmin: kalian tak bertanya padaku apa yang tidak cocok?

Tao: kalau begitu, aku bertanya gege

Changmin: sungguh wajah sangarmu tidak cocok menjadi imut Tao

Tao: aku menyesal bertanya. Jadi berikutnya apa?

Kibum: berikutnya cerita tentang kepelitanku... astaga!

Kyuhyun: wah.. itu bagus, setelah itu cerita Changmin kan?

Changmin : ya... tentang kepopuleran Shim Changmin, ini akan menjadi cerita yang hebat!

Tao: setelah cerita Kibum hyung dan Changmin hyung maka cerita tentang Tao. Kyuhyun hyung...

Kyuhyun: ada apa?

Kibum: Kau lebih baik baca skripnya

Kyuhyun : TUHAN! WTH! KENAPA?

Changmin: WOW... Ada romance nya ye...

Tao: ahh... Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya...

Sehun: apa cerita tentang ku tidak ada? Thudahlah... akhir kata, tolong reviewnya. Aku jadi penatharan dengan bagian Tao hyung


End file.
